Precious
by ghostjunko
Summary: Junko Enoshima x Touko Fukawa,,, nsfw,,, they have fun together in a dark room i guess ?/


**okay its me ghostjunko! i know nobody ships this really but it was hella fun to write ! here u go enjoy**

* * *

Purple light illuminated the dark, secluded room, creating a tense and anxious environment; Junko Enoshima's confident and smooth demeanor lessened this effect as her brilliant form blocked part of this light, casting a shapely shadow onto the slick tile.

Nervously twiddling her fingers, Fukawa sat upon the plush blackish couch, adjusting her skirt to make sure it covered her scrunched up legs. A bullet of sweat dripped down her pale face. Her glasses inched down her nose slowly; she was too distracted by Junko to bother to fix them.

Junko ran her nimble fingers through her hair, and made direct, strong eye contact with Fukawa. "Don't just sit there," the taller girl stated, cocking her head slightly to the side. She took a quaint stop forward as Fukawa stuttered.

"T-this is strange, Enoshima….I-", she didn't finish her sentence, as Junko was approaching quicker. Her footsteps made fierce clicking noises against the floor, and Fukawa shyly trailed her eyes from her shoes to Junko's neck; she didn't dare look at her face, not yet.

"Cute." Junko commented. She swiftly placed herself beside the bespectacled girl, and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. Her face leaned in close; Fukawa shuddered as her mouth twitched into a smile for only a moment. Junko's tongue glided down her neck slowly, before she swung her leg onto Fukawa's lap. Her glasses were nearly falling off, and she was blushing so furiously; her embarrassment only worsened it, but as she saw the slight pinkness of Junko's cheeks, she calmed a minute bit.

"Why are you nervous?" Junko whispered, amused, and she kissed Fukawa lightly on the cheek. "Because you're-" She stopped as the pair of glossy lips moved to her mouth; they passionately went to it. Junko's tongue eased in, and she licked the roof of her mouth. At this Fukawa loosened up and let out a high pitched whimper; her arm clawed at Junko, pulling her closer.

Junko chortled and removed herself completely from the other girl. She daintily crossed her legs, and looked straight ahead of her, not hinting at Fukawa, whose wide eyes couldn't be pried away from the floor. "U-um," the anxious girl began, before regretting it immediately.

Fukawa felt guilty for having the attention of someone so grand and gorgeous; why did she, when she was such an ugly waste of space? Her shoulders hunched in shame as she replayed the past events, remembering the wondrous feeling of Junko's tongue on her neck, and how silky her shirt felt.

"Stop, stop, stop!" She said aloud accidentally, shaking her head as her hands clasped it. She gasped and retreated to the very end of the couch, as far from Junko as she could manage.

"Stop?" Junko said, looking sideways at her. Fukawa's eyes became the size of saucers, and she stuttered, "N-not you, definitely not you! I was t-talking to myself! Stop looking at m-me!"

She whisked her head in the other direction. Now she had made everything worse; Junko probably thought she was even uglier and weirder than previously. Her eyes closed grimly.

They reopened as she felt someone's firm arms wrap around her. Junko had encased her in a sweet hug, and she kissed Fukawa on the top of her head. The gesture made them both blush, and when they separated, Junko slid her hands under Fukawa's, and interlocked their fingers.

Meeting eyes, the two admired each other for a moment, before Junko's hand released from the hold, and she placed it on Fukawa's inner thigh. "O-oh," she spluttered, watching Junko lean her body forward as she gently spread Fukawa's legs. She placed her curvy body between them. "You're drooling," commented Junko. Fukawa nervously swiped it away, looking incredibly embarrassed. As suave as possible, Junko unbuttoned her top and slid the shoulder sleeves down a few inches. Fukawa widened her eyes, which strayed toward the other girl's chest; she tried to play if off, but it was futile. She leaned forward, prompted by her partner, who softly pressed her closer, and kissed right above her breasts. Her skin was amazingly silken and seemed to radiantly glow. Junko took this opportunity to drift her hand inside the front of Fukawa's skirt; her fingers began to work away.

Fukawa moaned softly, and slid her hands across Junko's chest. The two girls were locked in this embrace, and they never felt like letting go.

Had anyone ever shown such care towards her? Why would they? These thoughts flooded Fukawa's mind as she watched the gorgeous girl touch her this way. She realized as pinkness coloured her cheeks that she wished to show this care to Junko, who had made her feel greater than anyone had ever before.


End file.
